MiRaClEs And BLOOD: A Valentines Day To Remember
by Dysfunctional-H0rr0r
Summary: This one shot story is about my crossed creation, Jeffzee spending his first Valentines day with his new lover (also my creation) Gene the pyscho. Rated MA for adult content by the ending and for beginning murder. Jeffzee and Gene are both mine and X over is dude to both being from CREEPY PASTA ties and Jeffzee from his HOMESTUCK parts.


MiRaClEs and BLOOD: A Valentine's Day Murder To Remember

Characters: Gene the Psycho, Jeffzee the Killer Devil Troll Clown

Rated: Mature due to sexual content, gore, and the fact it's a mutant-creature-getting-freaky-with-a-human-serial-killer-that-looks-like-a-female-Jeff-but-different. Oh, and swearing, plus some detailed descriptions ;d

Edited and Proof read by: Jeff (:iconsaveourcitytransman:)

Author's before-reading-this-shit Note:

Okay, look, this is my first time making something of this explicit sort and well, I have young watchers and stuff so all I ask is that if you can't handle sex and gore stories that well, to please use the back button. I don't want any trouble, just thought I'd make this for the wretched holiday. Be thankfulI i didn't go with the explicit sex picture I had in mind.

So uh yeah...Enjoy ^^;

It was a dark and dreary Valentine's night. Most of the couples from the holiday had their fill of lust and candy and were passed out from glass after glass of wine. One house in particular, still carried out the commotions. However, they were not ones of sexual pleasures, but ones of sheer terror and panicked cries for help.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! NO!" The woman screamed as the clown faced creature's sinisterly warp smirk seemed to spread wider as he tried grabbing her from the busted closet door. She continued to scream as the creature grabbed a hold of her hair and ripped her from the gaping and splintered closet door.

"ShHhH, NoW. YOU'RE MAKING THIS MOTHERFUCKING HARDER THAN IT SHOULD BE! JuSt ReLaX lIl SiS, i GoT yOu NoW." The creature said, pulling a little dark grey sack out from his hoody pocket with his tail.

He then suspended the woman in the air with his free hand by her wrists as she kicked at him, trying to drop from his powerful grip. The wicked clown demon used his free hand and pulled some crimson dust from the sack into his hand, shoving it forcefully and deep into the woman's sore mouth. Just as he held her high, he dropped her in a loud crackled thud. Her leg snapped from landing on it in the fall. The woman attempted to scream in agony, but the dust had overwhelmed her throat. The crazed clown pulled a needle and thread from his sack and proceeded to grab the silenced woman by her mouth.

"THIS OUGHTA SHUT YOU THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK UP! HaWnK," he shoved the needle violently through her mouth and started to sow a smile over her mouth.

He then shoved the needle through her nostrils to prevent her from breathing. The woman started to gag and choke from the dust, now concealing and stuck in her throat, slowly turning to a thick sludge.

The clown let out a haunting chuckle and mockingly spoke one last line, "WeLcOmE tO tHe CaRnIvAl Of CaRnAgE, sIsTeR~"

She let out a faint gag, and with that, suffocated. The creature grabbed the corpse once more by the hair and proceeded downstairs to check on his sadistic lover.

"HAWNK! hAwNk! HAAAWNK!" He chanted as he hit the last stair, tossing the corpse off to the side as he made his way towards the kitchen.

The scarred girl turned to see the wicked honking creature swoop behind her, hovering over her like a looming giant. He honked one more time to her.

"So, how much fun was the screaming bitch, Jeffzee love?" She said in a mocking sing song tone.

"NOT AS FUCKING FUN AS I THOUGHT, tHoUgH iT wAs HoW eVeR fUn To DrAg HeR cOrPsE aRoUnD, eVeRy SiCk ThUd It MaDe oN tHe StAiRs ReMiNdEd Me Of A hEaRt BeAtInG a SwEeT mElOdY aS i MOTHERFUCKING CRUSHED IT." Jeffzee glanced from the sadistic female to the bleeding bound and gagged man in the chair.

"So WhAt ArE yOu WaItInG fOr GeNe? KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER." Jeffzee's tone picked up in a high pitch, echoing loudly, like a roar.

"I like watching him bleed and whine. Makes me excited," Gene shuffled in the drawer next to her for a moment and let out a joyful gasp, pulling out a rusty screw driver.

"What do we have here? Heeeheeee!" She carefully glided the safe end of the screwdriver along his chest, all the way to his neck. The man muffled a few profound words at them both, earning a painful punch to the gut by Jeffzee.

"DON'T MOTHERFUCKING CUSS AT MY LADY," Jeffzee hollered at him, causing Gene and the man to jump.

Gene flipped the screwdriver over and aimed it at the gag in his mouth. "Dinner and a back rub says I can hit his mouth without missing!" She chimed playfully, as if it was a game of aim.

Jeffzee let out another honk and replied confident "HeH, yOu'Re On!"

Gene aimed then jabbed, completely missing the fold in his mouth and hit his cheek. The man, now screaming and gurgling behind the gag, tried to break free of his binds. Jeffzee, now getting annoyed with his constant squirming, placed his foot hard on him, pinning him tightly to the floor. Gene bent over him and clutched the blood-covered, rusty screwdriver and began to carve into his face like a pumpkin. Starting with a basic smile, she slowly and carefully engraved into his flesh, nearly hitting bone now. She twisted the driver roughly from his face. The man began to choke on the flowing blood streaming from his new mouth and tried once more to get up.

Jeffzee picked the man up high to meet his eyes and stared him down deeply. "AS MUCH AS I LOVE THE TASTE OF BLOOD, I'D RATHER HAVE SOMETHING FLESHY TO CHEW. HeHeEhAwNk."

Jeffzee unhinged his jaw like a snake and bit down on the man's nose. A sick crackle and tearing noise follow and the man is begging now to be put from his everlasting misery. The wicked clown tore his nose cartilage out and dropped him to the floor.

"GeNe, WoUlD yOu Be So KiNd As To AlLoW mE tHe GiFt oF ENDING THIS MOTHERFUCKER? PlEeEaAaSe?" Jeffzee said, attempting to sound innocent and cute-like in the little expression he can perform.

Gene's grin grew wider as she handed Jeffzee his clown nose. The bloodied man looked up, curious as the object she passed him. He felt utterly confused as to what it was for. Jeffzee held the nose in his hand, twirling it in his clawed hands for a minute. Suddenly, in a flash, the nose was no longer there, but now a fairly large and heaved bat took its place. Jeffzee looked at it, examining the spike's glimmer in the dim light. He looked down at the pathetic bleeding man and raised his bat. Then ferociously came down on him, repeating it over and over until nothing but unrecognizable bloody mush was all that remained. Jeffzee, drenched in blood, turned to Gene as the bat once more became a simple clown nose.

"How about one more house before we call it a-" as Gene was about to finish, loud beaming sirens could be heard hurdling towards the house.

"MOTHERFUCK!" Jeffzee yelled. Enraged, he stuck the nose in his pocket and picked Gene up, hauling her through the back door and running towards the forest behind the house.

"JEFFZEE! PUT ME DOWN! I AM MORE THAN CAMPABLE OF WALKING! DAMN IT!" Gene screamed at him, but he ignored it and continued to run, hearing a few stray shots in the distance, soon after a few barks of dogs and the human controlling them.

He picked up more speed, whipping through the trees steadily, trying very desperately to outrun the uniformed humans and barking beasts behind him. Jeffzee briefly turned when he felt far enough to see if they were still behind. To his amazement, they weren't far enough for safety. Feeling like a cornered animal, Jeffzee scanned the area for a possible distraction.

Noticing a road not too far, he hoofed it to it and set Gene down. Gene, frustrated with him, huffed and threw a pebble at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID WE STOP?!" She was quite confused, but more than ever not in the mood for whatever shit he was about to pull.

"CaLm YoUr ShIt, LoVe. I HAVE ONE WICKED MIRTHIFUL IDEA FOR THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS," Jeffzee said and reached into his pocket again. He pulled a dirty looking bottle out with weird colorful liquid in it. He reached back inside his pocket for the dark grey sack, sprinkling a weird symbol on the ground in some of the crimson powder.

"Jeffzee, what are you fucking doing?" Gene was now getting worried, the noises were getting closer and she could almost see the panicked police lights.

"COVER YOUR MOUTH AND RUN THIS WAY!" Jeffzee directed her and then threw the weird bottle at the dust symbol. As they ran, a weird rainbow mist appeared to be engulfing the area behind them. A mixture of screams, laughter, howls and whines could be heard.

By time Gene and Jeffzee returned to the abandoned warehouse, it was midnight and the bloodied mess that soaked them was dry.

"FuCk! NoW i HaVe To AlL uP aNd BaTh AnD sHiT cAuSe Of ThAt MOTHERFUCKER." Jeffzee whined.

He opened the ware house lock and was pounced by Grimace.

"MAAASSSTTERRR~" the neon beast affectionately licked Jeffzee's face. Gene chuckled and walked past the tackled Jeffzee.

"DAMN IT BEAST, GET OFF ME!" He pushed Grimace off and led him back inside the building.

Grimace jumped and yipped around excitedly as Jeffzee went into the kitchen area of the open space to fetch Grimace a treat. Annoyed, he chucked it far from himself and watched as Grimace ran to it, gnawing it silently. Gene went into the bedroom to change while Jeffzee headed towards the bathroom to wash himself. He tossed his clothing behind him. Gene searched the messy room for any sign of decently clean clothing.

"Ugh, I really should make him clean this room. It's a mess and we need to clean clothing more often," she muttered to herself until finding Jeffzee's oversized baggy clown polka dot pajama bottoms. She slipped out of her straight jacket hoodie and torn jeans, putting the pants on. She then tightened the waist strap to her size and walked over to the bloodied mirror to see how it fit.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Jeffzee scrubbed his hair with his "special" homemade shampoo. The water washed off some of his face paint and the grime from his skin. He hummed a dark and morbid sounding carnival tune as he finished scrubbing up the rest of himself. He sat there, allowing his mind to wonder a bit. Jeffzee thought about Gene for a few minutes and how they never did anything for Valentine's Day – other than put miserable souls to their end. He thought about ways to show his affection other than his typical painting of her image in blood on his walls mural, or making her food almost every night.

As he continued to allow himself to think, he heard low music playing. Jeffzee finished his shower and then wrapped his towel around himself. He proceeded to where the music was echoing from. He approached the bedroom and opened the cracked door all the way. Gene lay on the bed on her side in a seductive way. Jeffzee stared down at her, an overwhelming sense of lust slowly crept up on him.

"I've been thinking here for a few minutes, Jeffzee, and I think it's time to kick up our love to a whole new level," she whispered towards him.

Jeffzee got closer to the bed and kneeled down low as Gene sat up a bit. He pulled her waist close to himself and she wrapped a hand around a part of his ass. Jeffzee pushed his open mouth to Gene's, causing a low purr and growl from each other. He slipped his slithery serpent like tongue into her moist mouth, caressing and wrapping around her own tongue. Her free hand wondered and danced on his back, feeling the bones in his spine move as he pushed himself on top of her. Jeffzee pulled from the kiss for a moment. He looked in Gene's sparkling grey and ice blue eyes.

"ArE yOu SuRe YoU wAnT tO dO tHiS? I DON'T WANT MY ODD SYSTEM BELOW MY MOTHERFUCKING WAIST tO hUrT yOu," Jeffzee said with concern in his voice.

"Sweetie, it's going to hurt for the first time no matter what you have. It's like breaking in a new pair of boots, very tight and strange, but after a while, we'll get used to it," Gene reassured.

They locked mouths again briefly before Jeffzee started to wonder down her neck, creeping up on her large breasts tightly packed in her bra. Gene let out a soft moan as Jeffzee slide his tongue across her chest. He caressed her other breast with his hand, sliding it out of her bra. Her pulse shot up a bit as he flickered around the soft skin of her nipple. She could feel himself getting excited, the towel wrapping his waist started move a bit. Jeffzee lifted his mouth and hand from her breasts and moved his hands to her back. Unclipping her black fishnet bra, he threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. He licked his lips, hungry for more.

He put his mouth once more to her neck, biting it roughly this time. Gene let out a whimper as he pulled off, a trail of red dripped from his pointed teeth. Gene grabbed at his waist, causing the towel to come undone and slip down a bit. She slid her hands down his chest, making her way down towards his crotch. The dark indigo tentacle started to poke from the entrance of his hard, now throbbing, spiked penabulge. Jeffzee slid the pajama bottoms off her as she groped his length.

"Jefffzzeee," she moaned, "take me already!"

He moved her thick black thong out of the way and slowly entered her warm and wet entrance. Gene moaned even louder, the dark indigo tentacle part of the penabulge swirling in her.

"Jeffzee," Gene gasped, "put the rest in! Please!"

He thrust the rest of himself in her, causing a light spiral of blood to leak out of her. Gene, reacting to the impact, wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust steadily. Jeffzee continued to thrust and pump, picking up speed with each hump. She stuck her tongue out at him like a hot dog. Panting and blushing, she moaned his name. Jeffzee, feeling Gene start to tighten up around him, used his tail for leverage, which caused Gene to burst in an orgasmic fit. A thin stream of saliva streamed down her chin. He licked her neck again and groped her breast as he ground himself deeper into her wet channel.

Gene completely lost it and screamed louder, her voice shaking from the power of his massive thrusts. She clawed his back as he rose her up onto his lap in a sitting position. Still pounding her like a drum, he grunted and groaned. Gene put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. She panted heavily as Jeffzee slowed down a bit more for her to catch her breath, gasping a bit.

When they caught their breath, Gene begged him to go faster again. Jeffzee, being sadistic, slowed himself even more and let out a chuckle. Gene then shoved Jeffzee down on the bed. She ground herself on him, desperately wanting to feel that magical spot again. She clawed his shoulders as she could feel his long tail grope around her ass, the spikes on it chipping across her pale white porcelain skin. Jeffzee licked his lips, his teeth clicking as he ran it across them. He was getting so excited watching herself grind into his hardness, the rough treatment causing her breasts to bounce as she levered herself. Gene began chanting his name once again, her voice filled with lust. Jeffzee could feel a new pressure in his penabulge. As she swiftly swung on him, a deep black substance began to leak from her chamber. He watched as she let out one last long moan.

She pulled herself from him immediately laying her head on his chest. The couple, covered in sweat, held onto one another for a moment, their bodies feeling hot and sticky together. Jeffzee looked down at Gene as she did the same to him. They passionately locked lips, saliva and blood dribbling from their gashed smiles. They roughly departed from each other's lips.

Jeffzee whispered to Gene's ear, "HaPpY vAlEnTiNeS dAy BaBe, I MOTHERFUCKING lOvE YOU."

Gene giggled and honked, "I love you too Jeffzee."

The two cuddled for a bit before getting their eye masks ready. Both of them kissed one more time then laid back down. They quickly passed out. It was the best and first Valentine's Day they had both ever had and would always be the best day of their new lives together.

-End

Thank you for reading my first 18+ story ever~ (o8

Hope you all enjoyed, Huehue.

eVe


End file.
